I want to Life with Mom and Dad
by Jehatan19
Summary: Bummie.. bogoshipo ; EOMMA! ; Hyung.. maafkan aku. This bad summary ,SIBUM with Little Choi! Langsung baca saja..
1. Chapter 1

**I want to life with Mom and Dad**

By

Jeha Tan

Chapter 1/?

Cast

Choi Siwon

Kim Ki Bum

Choi Simon

'Other'

Summary

Bummie.. bogoshipo ; EOMMA! ; Hyung.. maafkan aku. This bad summary ,SIBUM with Little Choi! Langsung baca saja..

HAPPY READING~

_Author POV_

"DADDYYY~~" bocah laki-laki berumur 4 tahun itu berlari kearah Daddy nya yang baru saja masuk kerumah

Sang daddy yang agak terkejut dengan teriakan dari anak nya itu dan langsung menarik nya ke pelukan "Aigoo.. moonie ah~ jangan berlari seperti itu.. bagaimana jika kau nanti terjatuh?"

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa karna daddy nya memasang muka khawatir yang membuatnya gemas "anniyo~~ moonie tidak akan teljatuh daddy~~" ucap moonie atau choi simon ,anak semata wayang Presdir Choi Siwon ,usianya 4tahun

"hah.. baiklah.. moonie sudah makan hem?" Siwon menggendong anak nya menuju kamar pribadi nya.. kamar yang hanya boleh dimasuki dirinya dan anaknya simon

Moonie hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan daddy nya "moonie belum makan daddy" setelah mengatakan itu moonie merebahkan diri diatas kasur daddy nya

"tunggu disitu sebentar arra? Daddy ingin mandi" siwon langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandinya

Moonie yang ditinggalkan oleh siwon dan diamanatkan agar dirinya tetap menunggu disitu pun langsung merengut ,daripada bosan menunggu daddy nya lebih baik bermain games yang ada diponsel daddy nya ,lantas dia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil ponsel daddy nya dimeja dan duduk diam di sofa sambil bermain games flappy bird/?

"AAAAAAA~~!"

_Siwon POV_

Teriakan moonie membuat ku terkejut pun langsung memakai handuk keluar kamar mandi ,aku langsung khawatir dengan keadaan anakku yang menangis di sofa sambil memegang handphone ku ,Apa tadi ada yang menelfon ku dan Moonie mengangkat nya?

Aku menghampiri moonie yang sedang menangis "moonie waeyo? Kenapa moonie menangis hem?"

Moonie hanya menunjuk kearah ponsel ku ,saat aku melihat ponsel ,aku langsung tertawa. Apakah kalian tau kenapa aku bisa tertawa disaat anak tercintaku menangis? Simon yang bermain flappy bird itu hanya mendapatkan score 3 dan yang paling tinggi adalah 11. Aigoo... lihat anakmu yang menangis tambah kencang saat tau daddy nya hanya tertawa ,dengan kesal moonie turun dari sofa dan keluar dari kamar ku

"hah.." aku hanya bisa menghela nafas ,lagi-lagi membuat anak ku itu merajuk

Aku kembali ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan mandi karena tadi tertunda saat mendengar teriakan moonie ,saat sudah selesai mandi ,aku memilih baju untuk di pakai, setelah itu aku langsung ke kamar Moonie yang berada tidak jauh dari kamarku ,aku yakin bila moonie sedang merajuk pasti kembali ke kamar nya

"moonie-ah~~" Aku memanggil moonie saat sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, aku tau moonie hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar ,dia tetap betah didalam selimut nya

"moonie-ah~ daddy minta maaf ne?" Aku duduk disebelah moonie

"anni! Daddy membuat moonie kesal!"

"ne ,daddy tau.. jadi maafkan daddy ne?"

"ANNI!"

"hah.." lagi lagi seperti ini ,sepertinya aku harus memakai jurus ampuh sekarang

"benar tidak mau memaafkan daddy? Yasudah kalau begitu.. padahal daddy baru saja ingin membelikan moonie mainan baru ,tapi moonie tidak ingin memaafkan daddy"

Moonie langsung membuka selimutnya.. _Good siwon.. jurus ampuhmu mulai bekerja_

"Jinjjayooo?" moonie memasang wajah berbinarnya ketika aku mengatakan mainan baru

"ne moonie~ jadi maafkan daddy ne?" Aku membelai sayang rambut anak ku

"ne daddy~ moonie memaafkan daddy.. tapi daddy halus beljanji akan membelikan moonie mainan balu ne?"

"kapan daddy pernah tidak membelikan yang moonie inginkan hem?"

"yeaayy~~ gomawo daddy~~" moonie mengecup pipi ku dan aku tersenyum karena perlakuan nya itu

Author POV

"kajja sekarang kita makan" siwon menggendong moonie kebawah ,keruang makan. Tiba diruang makan ,para maid langsung membawa makanan ke meja makan

"Bibi Huang~ moonie mau makan nasi goleng lagi sepelti tadi pagi~~" ucap moonie saat duduk dimeja makan dan kebetulan dirinya melihat bibi huang

"baik tuan muda~"

"moonie-ah.. besok daddy akan pergi ke jepang selama 2minggu"

"mwo? Kenapa cepat sekali? Padahal daddy balu pulang kemalin" moonie menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena daddynya harus pergi lagi

"mianhae sayang ,tapi daddy harus pelgi" ada rasa bersalah karena harus meninggalkan moonie lagi ,tapi mau bagaimana lagi ,dia bekerja juga untuk moonie

"tapi apa daddy tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi belsama moonie?" moonie memasang wajah memelasnya kepada sang daddy

"moonie-ah ,mengertilah sedikit ne?" rasa bersalah bertambah besar saat moonie hanya menunduk saat makanan nya telah tiba.. hem.. apa salahnya jika dia mengajak moonie ikut ke jepang

"ehem.. moonie-ah" moonie hanya menoleh sebentar saat ayahnya memanggil

"moonie ingin ikut daddy kejepang?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat moonie langsung melihat daddy nya

"moonie boleh ikut daddy? Benalkah?"

"iya sayang ,moonie boleh ikut"

"yeaayy~~ moonie ikut daddy kejepang" perasaan bahagia muncul saat moonie berteriak senang seperti itu ,mengingatkan nya kepada seseorang..

"kalau begitu cepat habiskan makanan moonie dan nanti bereskan barang moonie arra? Minta bantuan bibi jung"

"ne daddy~~" moonie langsung memakan makanan nya dengan lahap ,siwon yang melihat itu langsung tertawa.

Siwon teringat seseorang yang kelakuan nya sangat mirip dengan moonie. Orang yang melahirkan moonie dan juga orang yang meninggalkan moonie. '_Hah.. dimana kau sekarang bummie.. Apa kau tidak merindukan moonie? Aku sangat sangat merindukan mu ,lihatlah moonie tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis seperti mu ,kelakuan nya sangat mirip dengan mu ,dia sangat aktif bummie' _Siwon tersenyum miris

Moonie melihat kearah daddy nya yang hanya menatap lurus ke arah makanan di depan nya "Daddy tidak makan?"

Siwon tersadar dari lamunan nya

"Ah ne moonie.. ayo kita makan" Siwon tersenyum '_Bummie aku pasti bisa menemukan dirimu disana'_

TBC

Maafkan untuk cerita yang gaje ini pemirsa T_T)/

Ayo berteman sama jeha di twitter ,follow myjehaxxi ,atau yg punya roleplayer bisa follow nuest_rena

Mind to RnR?

saranghae~


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to life with Mom and Dad**

By

Jeha Tan

Chapter 2/?

Cast

Choi Siwon

Kim Ki Bum

Choi Simon

'Other'

Summary

Bummie.. bogoshipo ; EOMMA! ; Hyung.. maafkan aku. This bad summary ,SIBUM with Little Choi! Langsung baca saja..

HAPPY READING~

Previous Chapter

Moonie melihat kearah daddy nya yang hanya menatap lurus ke arah makanan di depan nya "Daddy tidak makan?"

Siwon tersadar dari lamunan nya

"Ah ne moonie.. ayo kita makan" Siwon tersenyum '_Bummie aku pasti bisa menemukan dirimu disana'_

CHAPTER 2

Siwon POV

Aku melihat jam yang ada di meja sebelah ku ,sekarang pukul 9 malam ,aku sedang berada di kamar ku bersama anak ku ,kalian mengira dia sedang tidur? Dia belum tidur dan astaga sungguh aktif sekali anak ku ini ,lihat saja dia sedang asyik bercerita bersama Bunny ,boneka kelinci kesayangan nya dari sang Mommy sebelum dirinya pergi ,hah..

"Buunnyyy~ moonie nanti kan mau ke Jepang ,nanti bunny ikut ne? Kita akan belmain disana~ telus nanti kita bisa bobok belsama juga~" celotehan anak ku membuatku tersenyum. AH! Aku ingin sedikit menjahili anak ku agar bisa tidur dan tidak terlambat untuk besok berangkat

Aku mengambil boneka bunny miliknya dan langsung memeluk nya erat. Moonie terkejut melihat ulah ku ,haha lihat muka bingung nya.

"DADDYYY! KEMBALIKAN BUUNNYY!" Moonie berteriak kepadaku ,aigoo lucu nya ekspresi anak ku sekarang

"Anniya ,Daddy akan mengembalikan bunny jika moonie mau tidur sekarang" aku menatapnya ,dia mengangguk ,akhirnya berhasil membuat anak ku ingin tidur

"Ne daddy" Dia memelukku

Aku memeluk nya balik ,meletakkan bunny di atas kiri nya moonie dan menaikkan selimut nya. Aku menepuk pelan pantatnya ,hhooaamm aku juga mengantuk. Aku melihat moonie sudah tidur. Aku mengecup kening nya

"Selamat tidur sayang.. bersiaplah bertemu Mommy nanti" aku menutup mata ku dan tertidur

_Author POV_

_Pagi hari nya_

"Daddyyyy.. dimana tas olaf moonie?

"Jung Ahjumma dimana sepatu moonie? Hhuuwwee tadi moonie lihat ada disini"

"hiks.. Dimana bunnyyy ,dimana crayon moonie? Moonie nanti mau mengambal"

Pagi ini penuh dengan ke hebohan karena moonie yang lupa meletakkan barang yang akan di bawa nya nanti ke Jepang ,entah apa saja yang akan di bawa nya. Lihat ,ada 3 koper besar dan itu semua nya milik moonie ,sedangkan daddy nya hanya 1 koper sedang ,ckck moonie kau seperti ingin pindah rumah

Siwon yang tadi sedang sarapan di ruang makan langsung bangun menuju ruang tengah karena mendengar teriakan anak nya.

"Moonie ,kenapa berteriak hm?" siwon menggendong moonie yang tadi sedang berguling-guling di lantai sambil menangis

"hiks hiks.. d daddy hhuuwweeee" moonie tambah menangis sambil memeluk erat leher daddy nya

Siwon yang bingung langsung menatap Jung Ahjumma yang sedang merapikan barang-barang yang sudah di bereskan semalam di koper moonie karena tadi moonie mengacak nya lagi.

"Tadi tuan muda lupa meletakkan tas dan sepatu yang akan di pakai nya nanti menuju Jepang dan juga crayon untuk tuan muda menggambar jika merasa bosan"

Jung ahjumma menjelaskan itu kepada siwon dan siwon mengangguk mengerti ,anak nya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Siwon melirik anak nya yang berada di gendongan nya ,dia tertidur. Dengan masih menggendong moonie ,siwon berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat sudah ada mobil terparkir di depan nya. Siwon langsung masuk dan duduk dibelakang dengan barang-barang yang sudah dimasukkan di bagasi belakang ,tidak lupa tas dan perlengkapan moonie yang akan dibutuhkan nya selama perjalanan ke Jepang dia letakkan di sampingnya.

Perjalan menuju bandara terasa sangat sepi karena moonie yang tertidur ,siwon sudah meletakkan nya di kursi baby yang ada di sebelahnya. Sekarang siwon sedang memasangkan anak nya sepatu dan juga jaket dengan perlahan tanpa ingin membangunkan anak nya.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan" ucap supir keluarga siwon itu dengan pelan karena dirinya juga tidak ingin menggangu kenyamanan tuan muda choi yang sedang tertidur

"baiklah ,tolong bawakan barang barang yang ada di bagasi ,minta bantuan petugas bandara" Siwon keluar lebih dahulu dari mobil ,menggendong moonie dengan pelan dan mengambil tas nya beserta tas moonie

Dengan masih menggendong moonie ,siwon langsung masuk ke dalam bandara setelah sebelum nya sudah di urus oleh orang bandara untuk masalah tiket dan yang lain. Siwon sudah berada di pesawat ,pramugari dengan ramah menunjukkan dimana tempat duduknya. Setelah tau tempat duduknya ,siwon langsung duduk dengan moonie yang masih tertidur di gendongan nya. Pramugari itu dengan baik hati juga meletakkan tas nya dan tas moonie di atas.

Pesawat sudah terbang ,siwon ingin tidur ,dia memejamkan mata nya ,namun sebelum dia memejamkan mata nya ,moonie terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya

"ungg.." moonie terbangun ,mata nya masih berkedip kedip.

"hey.. anak daddy sudah bangun hm?" siwon meletakkan moonie di kursi sebelahnya

"daddy dimana tas olaf moonie? Dimana bunny? Dimana crayon? Dan..." moonie menghentikan pembicaraan nya saat siwon menunjuk sesuatu di kaki nya. Eoh? Sepatu nya

"itu sepatu ,dan bunny serta crayon ada di dalam tas olaf. Jadi sekarang baby mau apa hm? Baby lapar?" Siwon mengeluas sayang kepala anak nya

Moonie menggeleng "anniya.. moonie hanya bertanya itu saja"

"arraso.. jika moonie ingin tidur lagi ,tidur lah ,nanti daddy bangunkan setelah sampai di Jepang"

Moonie mengangguk ,dia memejamkan mata nya kembali begitu juga siwon yang terlihat mengantuk. Mereka berdua pun tertidur

SKIP

Siwon POV

Aku dan moonie sekarang baru keluar dari pesawat ,moonie mulai aktif lagi ,dia banyak bercerita tentang apa yang ingin dia lakukan di Jepang. Moonie yang berjalan di sampingku dengan tas olaf di punggungnya dan juga tidak lupa bunny yang ada di pelukan nya terlihat sangat senang ,dia berjalan kadang melompat lompat ,banyak orang yang melihat moonie ,moonie yang merasa di lihat ,tersenyum kepada semua orang yang melihatnya. Sikap nya ramah seperti ku namun kalau sudah manja persis seperti mommy nya

Saat ini aku dan moonie sedang berada di dalam taxi menuju cafe milik adik ku ,Choi kyuhyun ,adik bungsu ku yang sangat jahil ,evil dan juga ya pintar. Dia pergi ke Jepang karena dia ingin membangun usaha nya sendiri ,membangun cafe dengan tema yang sedikit girly bagiku ,aku sudah pernah kesana dan aku melihat hanya ada namja yang bekerja disana ,dan semua nya dari korea yang bisa berbahasa jepang ,entah dari mana si evil bisa menemukan mereka atau mereka yang menemukan kyuhyun ,entah lah

"Bunny nanti moonie mau beltemu epil ahjussi~ nanti moonie mau belmain belsama epil ahjussi~"

Dia memang selalu berbicara kepada boneka kesayangan nya ,hah..

Aku sudah sampai di cafe milik adikku ,Candy Jelly Love Cafe. Aku dan moonie langsung masuk ke dalam cafe nya masih ramai ,taxi masih menunggu karena masih ada barang ku dan barang moonie disana. Aku bertemu namja cantik ,bertubuh mungil namun berisi berada dikasir. Aku menghampiri nya ,dia menoleh ke arah ku dan terkejut

"Siwon hyung?!" ahh dia masih mengingatku ternyata ,aku tersenyum kepada nya

"ah ne apa kabarmu sungmin-ah? Dimana bocah evil itu?" aku bertanya kepada nya sambil memegang tangan moonie ,karena disini banyak orang jadi aku tidak ingin melepaskan moonie begitu saja

Sebelum sungmin menjawab pertanyaan ku ,moonie yang berada di samping ku menarik ujung baju kaos yang aku pakai

"daddyyyy.. epil ahjussiii~" moonie berteriak sambil menunjuk kyuhyun yang sedang menuruni tangga yang ada di ujung dekat dapur cafe ini

"ah kyuhyun-ah ,apa yang..." aku langsung memutuskan omongan ku saat aku melihat seseorang yang tadi berada di belakang kyuhyun sekarang berada di samping nya

"hyung.. ini lah kejutan yang ingin aku beritahu kepada mu" aku melihat kyuhyun menyeringai menatap ku

Aku masih shock ,aku masih diam di tempat ,menatap orang yang berada di depan ku sekarang ini. Orang yang sudah 4 tahun menghilang bagai di telan bumi ,sekarang berada di depan ku? Pikiran ku masih melayang entah kemana ,aku langsung tersadar ketika dia menyapa ku

"Hi siwon-ah" dia tersenyum ,oh Tuhan... ini nyata

"k kau?" aku tergagap ,jujur saja aku masih terkejut dengan semua ini

"Ya ini aku dan ada berita bahagia untuk mu ,mereka ingin menemui mu dua bulan lagi di Korea bersama cucu nya Choi Simon ,jangan lupa membawa hyung dan adik evil mu itu" dia mengatakan itu membuat jantung ku berdetak dengan kencang

TBC

DAN AYO TEBAK SIAPA 'DIA'~

Dan terima kasih yang sudah review di chapter sebelum nya~^^

Yang bertanya kenapa bummie meninggalkan siwon dan simon ,akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya~

Maaf jika ada typo dan cerita tidak terlalu heboh.-. Mohon kritik dan saran nya ,ff ini perlu di lanjutkan atau tidak~

So

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to life with Mom and Dad**

By

Jeha Tan

Chapter 3/?

Cast

Choi Siwon

Kim Ki Bum

Choi Simon/Moonie 'SiBum child'

Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Kyuhyun 'Siwon brother'

Lee Sungmin 'Kasir di Candy Jelly Love Cafe'

'Other'

Summary

Bummie.. bogoshipo ; EOMMA! ; Hyung.. maafkan aku. This bad summary ,SIBUM with Little Choi! Langsung baca saja..

HAPPY READING~

Previous Chapter

"Hi siwon-ah" dia tersenyum ,oh Tuhan... ini nyata

"k kau?" aku tergagap ,jujur saja aku masih terkejut dengan semua ini

"Ya ini aku dan ada berita bahagia untuk mu ,mereka ingin menemui mu dua bulan lagi di Korea bersama cucu nya Choi Simon ,jangan lupa membawa hyung dan adik evil mu itu" dia mengatakan itu membuat jantung ku berdetak dengan kencang

CHAPTER 3

AUTHOR POV

"M MWO?! KAU BERCANDA?!" Siwon terkejut bukan main saat orang yang ada di depan nya ini mengatakan hal itu

"PABBO! Kau kira aku main main hah?! Dan panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua dari mu! Astaga kenapa uri kibum ,adik ku tersayang bisa mempunyai calon suami yang seperti ini ,kebodohan mu ini tidak kau wariskan ke keponakan ku kan siwon-ah?"

Dan sudah bisa kita tebak siapa orang yang ada di depan Siwon ini ,dia adalah hyung nya Kibum ,anak pertama pasangan Kim. Dia kim heechul yang sudah membuat Siwon terkejut setengah mati ,Keluarga kim termasuk heechul dan kibum pergi 4 tahun yang lalu entah kemana ,dan sekarang sudah muncul kembali tepat di depan siwon saat ini ,meskipun hanya heechul yang ditemukan nya ,tapi tidak masalah karena siwon tau ,jika heechul berada di Jepang ,berarti bummie nya juga berada di sini.

"ck.. kau masih saja cerewet dengan mulut pedas mu itu hyung ,kau kemana saja hah? Kenapa kau dan keluarga mu menghilang bagai di telan bumi 4 tahun yang lalu? Apakah kau tidak tau jika aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa nae bummie ,hyung.."

"hah.. panjang sekali cerita nya siwon-ah.. lebih baik kita ke ruangan si setan itu saja untuk bercerita ,aku malas di tempat yang ramai seperti ini"

Heechul berjalan duluan menuju tangga ,siwon melirik moonie yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung ,siwon menggendong moonie dan memberikan nya kepada kyuhyun.

"kyu ,jaga moonie sebentar ,aku ke atas dulu" ucap siwon kepada kyuhyun

"baiklah hyung.." kyuhyun mengangguk

"dan moonie ,jangan nakal ne? Daddy tinggal sebentar" siwon mengecup pipi sang anak

Siwon langsung menuju ke lantai dua ,dia memang sudah pernah ke ruangan kyuhyun. saat sampai di dalam ruangan kyuhyun ,siwon melihat heechul sedang berada dekat jendela yang menghubungkan ruangan kyuhyun dan dalam cafe ,dia berdiri disebelah heechul yang masih menatap ke arah luar jendela

"jadi.. bisa kah kau jelaskan ini hyung?" ujar siwon ,siwon sangat ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa mereka menghilang waktu itu ,bahkan kibum juga ikut menghilang setelah melahirkan simon

"hah.." heechul menghela nafas "jadi cerita nya begini siwon-ah"

.

.

.

#FLASHBACK

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Kim tengah terjadi keheningan ,Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tengah duduk di sofa keluarga dengan dua anak namja mereka ,meskipun mereka namja ,mereka memiliki kecantikkan dan tubuh seperti yeoja.

"Siapa yang menghamili dirimu kibum-ah?" Kim Yunho ,kepala keluarga kim berbicara lembut kepada anak nya yang kedua ,sebenarnya dia sudah sangat emosi mendengar jika anak nya itu tengah mengandung 2 bulan ,kibum baru saja lulus dari sekolah nya ,tapi dia tidak ingin berbicara kasar ,dia tau anak nya itu tidak suka orang yang berbicara kasar atau berteriak marah kepada nya

"ne kibum-ah ,siapa ayah dari anak mu? Katakan lah kepada eomma sayang ,eomma tidak akan marah ,eomma tau kau anak yang baik dan menurut bukan?" ucap Kim Jaejong ,namja yang melahirkan kedua namja cantik Kim itu

Kibum yang ditanya pun hanya menundukkan kepala nya sambil menggigit bibir. Dia bingung harus berkata jujur kepada orang tua nya atau tidak ,dia takut sekarang.

"katakan lah kepada eomma dan appa ,kami janji tidak akan memarahi mu" jaejong masih terus membujuk anak nya itu

Heechul yang melihat adik nya itu hanya diam saja ,menjadi gerah sendiri. "ck.. kalau kau tidak mau menjawab biar aku saja. Jadi eomma appa yang menghamili kibummie itu adalah Choi siwon ,anak nya Choi Ahjussi dan Ahjumma" heechul dengan enteng nya mengatakan itu

Yunho dan Jaejong terkejut mendengar jawaban dari mulut anak pertama mereka. Mereka tau jika siwon adalah kekasih kibum ,tapi yang mereka tidak percaya adalah siwon dan kibum telah melakukan itu ,siwon telah membuat kibum hamil. Dan kedua orang tua siwon adalah sahabat baik kedua orang tua kibum dan heechul. Kibum yang mendengar itu pun langsung menoleh ke hyung nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ,heechul yang melihat adiknya menatap dirinya dengan padangan seperti itu hanya tersenyum ,ini demi kebaikan adiknya

"AIGGOOOO~~ Akhirnya aku akan berbesan dengan Leeteuk hyung~~"

Dan tanpa kita sangka ,Jaejong ibu dari mereka berdua yang tadinya terkejut sekarang menjadi senang ,oh lihatlah Jaejong yang langsung bangun dan lari menuju kibum ,jaejong memeluk kibum dengan erat ,kibum memeluk balik eomma nya dan menangis ,entah dia menangis karena apa ,mungkin dia senang karena eomma nya tidak marah dengan nya

"hah.. aku akan berbesan dengan Kang in ,dari jaman sekolah appa dan eomma sudah bersahabat dengan eomma dan appa dari siwon. Appa juga senang seperti eomma mu ,tapi..."

Yunho memutuskan perkataan nya ,Jaejong dan kibum langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka karena ingin mendengar perkataan sang appa yang terputus itu ,begitu juga heechul yang tadi sibuk bermain handphone nya langsung fokus kepada appa nya

"Tapi apa yun?" ucap Jaejong penasaran

"Kibum dan siwon belum boleh menikah dan kibum harus berkuliah di Canada"

Kibum ,heechul dan juga Jaejong terkejut dengan perkatan sang kepala keluarga. Kibum dan siwon belum boleh menikah? Dan kibum harus berkuliah di Canada? Lalu bagaimana dengan anak nya nanti?

"Appa.. kenapa aku belum boleh menikah dengan siwon hyung? Dan bagaimana dengan anak ku nanti? Dia akan bersama ku kan?" kibum membuka mulut juga akhirnya

"Tidak. Anak mu akan bersama siwon. Kau ingin menjadi istri siwon yang hanya tamat SMA saja? Paling tidak kau menyelesaikan S1 ,siwon adalah salah satu penerus Choi Corp ,dia dan hyung nya adalah penerus perusahaan itu. Untuk urusan ini ,kau jangan mengatakan nya kepada siwon atau kepada saudara nya ,appa akan berbicara kepada Kang in dan leeteuk tentang hal ini. Untuk sekarang kau jangan menemui siwon sampai kita pergi dan kembali lagi ke Korea dan jangan ada yang membantah" keputusan final dari Yunho membuat tiga orang yang di depan nya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

7 Bulan kemudian

Kibum melahirkan anak pertama mereka dengan cara operasi di Seoul Hospital ,karena tidak mungkin kibum melahirkan secara normal ,dia namja. Dan sekarang kibum tengah menyusui anak laki-laki nya dengan susu botol ,kibum tidak mengeluarkan ASI dari dada nya jadi dia menyusui anak nya dengan susu botol

"kibum-ah~ aigoo cucuku~" ucap leeteuk saat membuka pintu kamar VIP tempat kibum dirawat sementara ,Leeteuk adalah calon mertua dari kibum nanti. Leeteuk juga seorang namja sama seperti Jaejong ,eomma nya kibum dan heechul.

"ah annyeong eomma ,appa ,hyung" kibum tersenyum dengan kehadiran Leeteuk ,Kang In ,kedua orang tua nya dan juga hyung nya.

"Aigoo cucuku tampan sekali~ lihat lihat yeobo dia tersenyum~ aigoo tampan nya~~" ucap jaejong sangat heboh ketika berada di samping kibum dan melihat cucu nya

"cucu ku manis dan tampan karena anak ku~" ucap leeteuk membanggakan anak nya ,choi siwon.

"ck leeteuk hyung ,dia seperti kibum! Tidak seperti siwon!" jawab jaejong yang kesal karena leeteuk

"Yak! Siwon itu ayahnya ,jadi wajar jika cucu ku tampan seperti siwon" ucap leeteuk yang juga kesal

Nenek-nenek cantik dan terlihat masih muda berdebat karena masalah sepele. Kang in ,Yunho ,dan Heechul yang melihat adengan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ,ini kejadian yang sudah biasa ,karena memang dari dulu Leeteuk dan Jaejong sering berdebat karena masalah sepele saja ,namun kadang mereka berdua akan terlihat sangat akrab

"ck.. dasar nenek nenek ,sudah punya cucu saja masih suka berdebat ,ckck" ucap heechul dengan pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala nya ,meskipun pelan ,namun masih bisa didengar oleh nenek nenek yang di katakan nya tadi

"HEECHUL!/HEECHULIE!" teriak leeteuk dan jaejong bersamaan. Heechul yang terkejut langsung bersembunyi di belakang sang appa

Mereka yang ada diruangan itu tertawa ,kecuali kibum ,karena perutnya masih sakit. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat ini ,dia merindukan siwon...

"ah kibum-ah ,siapa nama anak mu ini?" ucap leeteuk setelah menyelesaikan tawa nya

"ah iya ,siapa nama anak mu kibum-ah" ucap jaejong juga sambil mengelus sayang kepala anak nya

"hum... simon ,choi simon" kibum tersenyum melihat anak yang ada di pelukan nya _'choi simon itu nama mu sayang'_ ucap kibum kepada anak nya dan mengecup kening anak nya

"Simon? Bagus sekali nama keponakan ku" heechul tidak lagi bersembunyi di belakang appa nya langsung mendekati kibum dan mengecup pipi keponakan nya "Hey simon ,kau baik-baiklah bersama appa mu nanti ,dan jika ahjussi sudah kembali ke korea lagi ,ahjussi akan membelikan mu banyak mainan dan kita akan bermain bersama ,ahjussi janji" ucap heechul sambil tersenyum

Semenjak perkataan appa nya waktu itu ,kibum dan siwon tidak pernah bertemu lagi sampai kibum melahirkan pun siwon tidak ada ,karena tidak ada yang memberitahu nya tentang itu. Tepat dua minggu kibum melahirkan dengan keadaan yang sudah pulih dan sekarang sudah diperbolehkan pulang bersama simon

Di rumah sudah ada leeteuk dan kang in. Keluarga kim akan berangkat hari ini juga. Kibum memberikan simon kepada calon mertua nya ,sebelum nya kibum sudah memfoto anak nya dulu dan menyiapkan barang2 seperti boneka dan yang lain untuk anak nya karena mereka tidak akan bertemu untuk waktu yang lama

Untuk mengetahui kembang tumbuh simon ,yunho sudah memperkerjakan Jung Ahjumma ,maid kepercayaan keluarga Choi itu untuk menjadi maid siwon sampai mereka kembali lagi ke korea nanti nya

#FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

"Setelah itu kami pergi ke Canada ,aku dan kibum berkuliah disana ,dan ya cerita nya begitu lah siwon-ah.." heechul mengakhiri cerita panjang nya

Heechul dan siwon yang kini sudah duduk di sofa yang ada diruangan itu ,siwon mengusap wajah nya kasar

"Pertama kali eomma memberikan simon kepada ku ,awal nya aku tak percaya bahwa simon itu adalah anak ku ,karena kibum dan keluarga mu sangat susah ku hubungi ,setiap aku kerumah kalian ,pernjaga gerbang rumah kalian bilang bahwa kalian sedang pergi dan seterusnya seperti itu. Eomma bilang kepada ku bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan kibum nanti setelah mengatakan itu appa dan eomma ku pergi berangkat ke Belanda karena appa membuka cabang perusahaan dan eomma membuka butik di sana dan aku percaya jika simon memang benar-benar anak ku ,karena pada saat umur 1 tahun sifat dan sikap nya mirip sekali seperti aku dan kibum ,simon sangat mirip dengan kami"

"Siwon-ah jangan lupa 2 bulan lagi ,akan ada kibum disana" ucap heechul menatap siwon

"DADDDYYYY~~!" teriak moonie setelah berada di dalam ruangan kyuhyun ,moonie tidak sendirian karena ada kyuhyun di belakang nya. Teriakan moonie tadi mengejutkan siwon dan heechul

"Aigoo.. keponakan ku yang tampan sudah besar ne~?" heechul menghampiri moonie ,menggendong nya dan mencium pipi moonie

"ahjumma nuguyaa?" ucap moonie sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata nya ,karena dia baru oertama kali bertemu dengan heechul

"M mwo? Kau memanggil ku ahjumma?" Heechul yang dipanggil ahjumma langsung naik darah ,namun dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan ucapan kasar dan bernada tinggi nya karena ini adalah keponakan yang telah dia rindukan

Simon mengangguk dengan wajah imut. Kyuhyun yang berada di situ langsung tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya ,begitu juga siwon ,heechul menggeram marah

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTILAH TERTAWA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak heechul yang di tujukan untuk siwon dan kyuhyun. setelah mendengar ucapan cinderella galak itu mereka berdua langsung diam

"Aish sudahlah ,ayo simon kita keluar saja ,ahjussi banyak mainan untuk simon~" mendengar kata mainan moonie langsung berteriak senang dan memeluk erat leher heechul. Kyuhyun juga ikut keluar menyusul heechul dan simon

Di ruangan ini hanya tertinggal siwon saja ,siwon mengeluarkan handphone nya ,dan memandang foto yang dia jadikan wallpaper handphone nya langsung tersenyum "kita akan bertemu lagi bummie-ah ,kita akan bersama keluarga kecil kita ,kau aku dan juga simon ,aku mencintaimu kibum"

TBC

Tebakkan kalian salah~ itu bukan kibum tapi itu adalah heechul ,hyung nya kibum~ heechul akan memanggil siwon dengan "siwon-ah" karena siwon lebih muda dari heechul ,berbeda dengan kibum yang memanggil siwon dengan "siwon hyung" karena siwon lebih tua dari kibum

Dan terima kasih yang sudah review di chapter sebelum nya~^^

Maaf jika ada typo~ dan kesalahan kesalahan lain nya~ kritik dan saran~

So

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to life with Mom and Dad**

By

Jeha Tan

Chapter 4/?

Cast

Choi Siwon

Kim Ki Bum

Choi Simon/Moonie 'SiBum child'

Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Kyuhyun 'Siwon brother'

Kim Heechul 'Hyung Kibum'

Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejong 'Appa dan Eomma Kibum-Heechul'

Choi Kang In dan Choi Leeteuk 'Appa dan Eomma Siwon-Kyuhyun'

Lee Sungmin 'Kasir di Candy Jelly Love Cafe'

'Other'

Summary

Bummie.. bogoshipo ; EOMMA! ; Hyung.. maafkan aku. This bad summary ,SIBUM with Little Choi! Langsung baca saja..

HAPPY READING~

Previous Chapter

"Aish sudahlah ,ayo simon kita keluar saja ,ahjussi banyak mainan untuk simon~" mendengar kata mainan moonie langsung berteriak senang dan memeluk erat leher heechul. Kyuhyunjuga ikut keluar menyusul heechul dan simon

Di ruangan ini hanya tertinggal siwon saja ,siwon mengeluarkan handphone nya ,dan memandang foto yang dia jadikan wallpaper handphone nya langsung tersenyum "kita akan bertemu lagi bummie-ah ,kita akan bersama keluarga kecil kita ,kau aku dan juga simon ,aku mencintaimu kibum"

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

Siwon POV

Sekarang aku dan moonie berada di kamar yang ada di rumah kyuhyun ,setelah barang2 ku sudah di ambil dari taxi .Rumah kyuhyun banyak kamar ,karena rumah ini bukan hanya kyuhyun yang tinggal ,tetapi semua pegawai Candy Jelly Love Cafe. Aku akan perkenalkan siapa saja pegawai cafe ,yang pertama ada Lee Sungmin ,dia adalah penjaga kasir ,lalu ada Kim Ryeowook sebagai koki dan disini juga ada adiknya Ryeowook yaitu Henry Lau ,yang aku dengar dari Kyuhyun mereka adalah saudara tiri jadi berbeda marga karena Ibu Ryeowook orang korea sedangkan ibu Henry orang China namun tetap satu Ayah ,mereka yatim piatu karena kebakaran rumah ,hanya mereka yang selamat ,lalu ada Lee Eunhyuk-Shindong dan Jung Nari sebagai Pelayan.

"Daddy~~"

Aku melihat moonie yang sedang memeluk bunny nya berlari ke arah ku

HAPP ,Aku menggendong nya ,aku berjalan ke kasur dan mendudukkan moonie di kasur

"Moonie ,mandi bersama appa ne? Habis itu kita makan malam bersama para ahjussi dan ada ahjumma dibawah"

Moonie mengangguk ,dia meletakkan bunny nya di kasur ,memang dari siang tadi moonie dan aku belum makan ,kami juga belum mandi. Aku menggendong moonie dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

SKIP

Aku dan moonie berjalan menuju ke ruang makan yang ada di lantai satu ,sesampai aku disana banyak suara tawa canda ,hah.. aku merasa merindukan moment dimana aku ,eomma ,appa ,kyuhyun dan hangeng hyung bercanda saat makan.

"Ah annyeong hyung/siwon-ah/oppa" mereka menyapa ku ,aku juga membalas sapaan mereka

"hhuuaa kyeoptaa~" Nari menggendong moonie dan mengecup pipi nya ,di ikuti dengan yang lain ,pesona moonie memang bagus haha

.

AUTHOR POV

Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam ,banyak yang berebutan untuk menyuapi moonie makan ,moonie sekarang berada di pangkuan siwon. Makanan di meja makan sangat banyak dan yang memasak adalah Ryeowook beserta adiknya Henry ,mereka makan sambil kadang bercanda ,eunhyuk dan shindong lah yang sering membuat lelucon yang lucu.

SKIP

Siwon dan moonie sekarang berada di kamar nya ,siwon dengan laptop nya sedangkan moonie dengan buku gambar dan crayon nya. Siwon sedang mengecek data perusahaan yang dikirimkan oleh orang kepercayaan nya sekaligus sahabatnya yaitu Suho.

"Ehem hyung.." Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar siwon ,siwon langsung menutup laptop nya dan meletakkan nya meja

"wae kyunnie~" jawab siwon dengan bercanda ,kyunnie adalah panggilan kyuhyun waktu kecil

"ck hyung ,jangan panggil aku seperti itu" kyuhyun duduk di tepi kasur sambil memandang moonie yang sedang menggambar dikasur sambil tengkurap ,entah apa yang sedang di gambarnya

"hahaha.. baiklah ,wae kyu?" siwon bangun dari duduknya tadi menuju kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya

"a ahh jadi begini hyung ,aku sedang jatuh cinta" kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir gaje kepada siwon

"Aigoo uri kyunnie sudah besar eoh? Haha.. siapa yang kau suka itu kyuhyun-ah?"

"ituu... sungmin hyung.. aish.. aku bingung hyung" kyuhyun mengacak rambut nya sendiri ,dia bingung

"kau bingung kenapa kyu?" Siwon menjawab nya sambil berbaring di sebelah moonie

"aku bingung ,apa kah sungmin hyung juga menyukai ku atau tidak" kyuhyun ikut berbaring

"kau tanya saja kepada nya langsung kyu"

"aku takut hyung" kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya ,siwon melirik kyuhyun

"kau takut akan apa? Aku yakin sungmin juga menyukaimu" mata kyuhyun terbuka ,kyuhyun langsung duduk dan menatap siwon

"kau yakin hyung?" Siwon juga ikut duduk

"aku yakin kyuhyun-ah.. kau dongsaeng ku ,jadi aku tidak akan membohongimu ,apalagi tentang cinta mu" siwon tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut adik kesayangan nya

"aaaaa gomawo hyung" kyuhyun memeluk siwon sebentar ,dan melirik jam yang ada di dinding " hyung ini sudah jam 10 malam ,kau dan keponakan ku tidur lah" kyuhyun bangun "selamat malam hyung" kyuhyun keluar dari kamar siwon

"moonie ayo kita tidur" siwon membalikkan badan nya dan ternyata moonie sudah tidur duluan ,siwon mengambil buku gambar dan crayon yang ada di tangan moonie dengan pelan ,dan membalikkan badan moonie ,menyelimuti moonie dan juga dirinya

"moonie-ah ,sebentar lagi akan ada eomma bersama kita" ucap siwon sambil mengecup kening moonie dan tertidur

.

.

.

1 Minggu Kemudian

Pagi-pagi siwon ,moonie ,kyuhyun dan yang lain sudah berangkat ke Cafe ,sebelum cafe dibuka ,mereka sibuk membereskan dan merapikan cafe ,siwon ikut membantu mereka menyapu ,membersihkan meja ,moonie juga ikut membantu seperti mengelap kaca bersama shindong dan eunhyuk.

Cafe telah dibuka ,siwon ikut menjadi pelayan sedangkan moonie bermain bersama heechul ,heechul baru saja datang

"PESANAN MEJA 4 ,SIAP!" teriak ryeowook dari dapur ,di dapur juga ada kyuhyun yang membantu ryeowook

"NE!/Ne~" Nari dan Shindong jawab bersama ,terlihat mereka berdua salah tingkah ,mereka berdua langsung menuju ke tempat mengambil makanan

BRUUKK "Auchh/Awww" Lagi-lagi terlihat ShiNari moment yang bertabrakan saat ingin mengambil makanan

"Mianhae oppa~/Mian Nari-ah" ups ,moment lagi ,mereka salah tingkah

"biar aku saja yang membawa nya Nari-ah" ucap shindong mengambil makanan dan mengantarkan nya ke meja 4

Sungmin yang melihat moment ShiNari hanya berdecak "ck.. mereka ini.."

"Wae sungmin hyung?" sungmin kaget karena tiba tiba kyuhyun sudah ada di belakangnya

"a ah.. aniya kyu.." sungmin menunduk menutupi rona di pipi nya

"hem baiklah ,semangat hyung!" kyuhyun menepuk pelan pundak sungmin

"n nee kyyuu~" sungmin menatap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

Kyuhyun yang di melihat sungmin jadi salah tingkah ,dia menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal "Ahh ne hyung" kyuhyun kembali membantu ryeowook di dapur

Tanpa terasa sekarang sudah jam 8 malam dan cafe sudah di tutup ,mereka membersihkan cafe ,moonie tertidur di gendongan heechul ,ada henry yang jam 5 sore tadi baru pulang langsung tertidur di ruangan kyuhyun dan sekarang sudah terbangun ikut membantu para hyung dan noona nya membereskan cafe

.

.

.

1 BULAN KEMUDIAN

Tanpa terasa sekarang sudah satu bulan lebih Siwon dan moonie berada di Jepang bersama heechul juga. Heechul setiap hari selalu berkunjung ke Cafe dan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam , Siwon ,heechul dan juga kyuhyun berada di Taman belakang rumah kyuhyun ,mereka sedang berbicara serius sekarang

"Jadi... besok kita akan pergi ke Korea siwon-ah?" ucap heechul sambil menatap siwon yang ada di samping nya

Siwon balik menatap Heechul "ne hyung ,bukan kah 3minggu lagi waktu nya? Dan aku juga ingin kembali kerja ,meskipun aku adalah Presdir Choi Corp ,aku tidak ingin memberikan contoh yang buruk untuk pegawaiku"

"ah benar juga" heechul menganggukkan kepala nya

"Aku juga ingin kembali ke Korea" Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam sekarang berbicara sambil menatap kedua hyung nya

"Cafe mu bagaimana kyu?" ucap siwon

"Aku mempercayai mereka hyung ,mereka sudah 3 tahun bersama ku ,aku juga sudah merindukan eomma ,appa dan Hangeng hyung"

"hah.. baik lah ,kau pesan lah tiket untuk mu dan heechul hyung"

Heechul yang tadi ingin membuka mulut tidak jadi karena suara keponakan nya yang berlari sambil berteriak

"DADDDYYY~" teriak moonie ,siwon yang melihat anak nya berlari itu langsung menggendong moonie dan mengecupi wajah moonie

"kkk dadddyyy~ moonie sudah makan tadi bersama Nali ahjumma~~"

"baguslah jika moonie sudah makan" siwon mengacak rambut moonie

"Aku akan membereskan barang barang ku dulu" ucap heechul berjalan masuk ,sebelum nya dia mengecup pipi keponakan nya

"aku juga ,sekalian aku ingin berbicara kepada mereka" kyuhyun juga ikut masuk

"moonie besok kita akan pulang ke korea" siwon mengecup kening anak nya dan berjalan masuk menuju kamar nya yang ada di lantai dua

Siwon dan moonie kini sudah berada di kamar ,Siwon menidurkan moonie di kasur ,habis itu siwon langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka ,memasukkan baju mereka ke koper dan barang barang yang lain ke tas ,moonie melihat daddy nya yang sedang sibuk itu pun langsung bertanya

"Daadddyyyy.. daddy mau kemana? Daddy mau pelgi lagi?" moonie mempout kan bibir nya sambil memeluk boneka bunny nya

Siwon menoleh ke moonie " anniya baby.. daddy kan sudah bilang kalau besok kita akan pulang ke korea"

Moonie mengedip ngedipkan mata nya berpikir "ahh moonie lupa ,mianhae daddy~"

Siwon yang sudah selesai membereskan barang barang mereka langsung jalan menuju kasur dan tiduran di sebelah moonie

"ne.. sekarang kita tidur" siwon mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti mereka berdua ,tidak lupa siwon memeluk moonie ,mereka berdua pun tertidur

.

KE ESOKKAN HARI NYA

"Hiks hiks..." henry menangis sambil memeluk hyung nya ,Ryeowook

"aishh sudahlah ,jangan menangis" Ryeowook mengelus punggung adiknya itu

"ne henry-ah ,jangan menangis ,bukan kah nanti kita masih bisa ketemu simon lagi?" ucap eunhyuk yang ikut menenangkan henry

"HUUUWWWAAAA hiks hiks... a.. aku ingin bersama simmoonnnn" tangisan henry semakin keras ,Siwon heechul kyuhyun dan yang lain sweatdrop melihat henry

"ung.. hyuunnggg.. nanti hyung beltemu lagi belsama moonie~ nanti kita belmain belsama lagi nee?" ucap moonie yang mengerti apa ayg di kata kan oleh henry. Henry dan simon memang dekat ,jika yang lain sedang bekerja dan henry sudah pulang sekolah ,mereka berdua akan bermain bersama.

"hiks n nee simoonnn" henry mengelap air mata nya dengan tissue yang diberikan oleh sungmin

"Arraso.. kami pamit.. jaga diri kalian baik baik ,jika ada waktu aku dan simon akan kembali lagi kesini" siwon tersenyum kepada semua nya ,dia berjalan keluar rumah sambil menggendong moonie dan masuk ke dalam mobil bersama kyuhyun dan heechul.

Mereka semua sudah berada di mobil menuju bandara ,moonie sedang bermain bersama heechul dan kyuhyun ,sedangkan siwon hanya memandang keluar jendela 'Tidak lama lagi kita akan bertemu bummie-ah ,aku sudah benar-benar merindukan mu' gumam siwon dalam hati sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

Sekarang siwon ,heechul dan kyuhyun sudah berada di rumah keluarga Choi dengan moonie yang tertidur di gendongan siwon karena kelelahan.

"Aigooo~~ cucu ku sudah besar sekarangg~~" ucap Jaejong yang baru saja turun dari tangga langsung mengambil moonie dari gendongan siwon ,moonie merasa tidak nyaman pun langsung terbangun ,moonie mengedip-ngedip kan mata nya

"nuguyaa?" ucap moonie ,dia merasa asik dengan orang yang menggendong nya ini ,ya memang benar moonie merasa asing karena setelah Jaejong dan Yunho menyerahkan moonie waktu bayi ,mereka langsung berangkat ke Belanda

"Aigoo aigoo cucuku~~ ini halmonie nya simoonn~~" Jaejong yang gemas dengan moonie pun mengecup pipi moonie

"eoh? Hamoniiee? Aaaaa~~ halmoniieee~~" moonie memeluk erat leher Jaejong. Dia senang karena ada halmonie nya yang biasa hanya dilihat nya dari foto yang berada di galeri handphone daddy nya

"nee ini halmonie sayang~~" Jaejong duduk di sofa sambil memangku moonie ,kyuhyun yang melihat adegan cucu dan nenek itu pun langsung menghampiri Jaejong

"eomma melupakan ku eoh?" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut kepada eomma nya ,Jaejong menoleh ke arah kyuhyun

"Aigoo~ uri kyunnie ngambek~ eomma tidak melupakan mu sayang ,eomma benar benar merindukan anak eomma yang nakal ini" Kyuhyun menyengir setelah mendengar perkataan eomma nya

"Hi kyu ,Hi siwon" ucap seorang namja tampan yang sedang menuruni tangga. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh

"Han Hyung!/Hangeng hyunggg" siwon dan kyuhyun berlari menuju Hangeng dan memeluk nya erat ,hangeng yang mendapat pelukan gratis pun hanya tersenyum kepada dua dongsaeng nya ,hangeng melirik orang yang dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu

"Hey Cinderella ,duduk lah jangan berdiri seperti itu" ucap hangeng kepada heechul ,heechul yang dari tadi hanya bengong melihat keluarga Choi langsung tersadar setelah mendengar suara hangeng

"Aish aku namja pabo!" heechul kesal karena dari dulu hangeng suka sekali memanggil nya cinderella ,heechul langsung duduk disebelah Jaejong ,kyuhyun siwon dan juga hangeng juga ikut duduk di depan mereka

"eomma.. appa dimana?" tanya kyuhyun ,jujur dia juga merindukkan appa nya

"EOMMMAAA ,Aku sudah membeli makanan dan ini makanan yang aku beli ,ada..."

Semua nya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu rumah ,mereka mendengar suara namja ,_'suara itu' _batin siwon ,siwon merasa sangat familiar dengan suara itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya setelah namja yang berteriak tadi memasuki rumah mereka ,namja berambut panjang sampai bahu ,bertubuh kecil sedang berjalan sambil menunduk karena dia mengecek lagi kantong plastik yang ada di tangan nya

"Eommaaa ,ini aku sudah..." namja itu mendongakkan kepala nya dan terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depan nya ,hampir saja menjatuhkan kantong plastik yang ada di tangan nya. 4 tahun mereka tidak bertemu sekarang bertemu kembali

"W wonnie hyung/Bummie-ah" ucap mereka bersama ,Jaejong hangeng dan heechul tersenyum ,juga dengan kyuhyun yang tersenyum karena sudah mengetahui jika ini akan terjadi dari Heechul

"Nah ,karena kibum sudah pulang ,mari kita makan ,eomma tau pasti kalian sudah lapar" Jaejong bangkit dari duduknya ,dia menyuruh moonie mendekati siwon

"Dadddyyy~~" berlari ke arah daddy dan memeluk kaki nya

Siwon langsung tersadar dari pikiran nya langsung menoleh ke arah moonie dan menggendong nya. Kembali siwon menatap orang yang ada di depan nya ,yang lain? Mereka sudah pergi ke ruang makan

"Kibum-ah... ini benar kau?" ucap siwon bertanya kepada orang di depan nya ,memastikan jika dia sedang tidak bermimpi

"ne ini aku hyung" namja itu adalah Kim Kibum ,namja pujaan hati serta Ibu dari Choi Simon. Kibum tersenyum bahagia karena dia akan bertemu siwon dan anak nya sekarang

"Bummie.. bogoshipo" siwon bersama moonie yang ada di gendongan nya berjalan ke arah kibum dan memeluk nya erat ,moonie juga memeluk erat leher kibum seperti tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang ada di pelukan nya dan daddy nya ,mungkin moonie menggunakan insting nya jika sosok ini adalah Ibu kandung nya

"h hyung... ini Simon?" ucap kibum sambil menoleh ke arah moonie yang sedang memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Siwon mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan nya ,namun tidak dengan moonie ,moonie tetap memeluk kibum ,kibum menyerahkan kantong plastik tadi ke siwon dan memeluk balik moonie

"Simon-ah... eomma merindukan mu sayang" kibum memeluk erat moonie ,meluapkan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat ,4 tahun tidak bertemu anak nya membuat dia hampir gila

"moonie ,panggil dia moonie bummie" ucap siwon merangkul bahu kibum dan mengecup sayang kening orang yang paling di cintainya

"ne hyung ,kajja kita kedapur ,yang lain pasti sudah menunggu" kibum mengecup pipi siwon dan berjalan duluan bersama moonie ,kibum malu.

Siwon mengikuti kibum menuju ruang makan ,ini seperti mimpi ,dia bertemu pujaan hati nya ,cinta nya yang hilang ,sekarang orang itu sudah kembali ,oh lihat betapa senang nya tuan choi satu ini ,dia berjalan sambil tersenyum sendiri. Saat sampai di ruang makan siwon langsung duduk di sebelah kibum yang sedang memangku moonie ,dia menyerahkan kantong plastik tadi kepada eomma nya

"Heechul hyung ,kau bilang aku akan bertemu kibummie 3 minggu lagi bersama kedua orang tua mu ,ck kau membohongi ku hyung" ucap siwon

"cih aku bilang kau akan bertemu orang tua ku di korea 2 bulan lagi bukan dan sekarang 3 minggu lagi ,aku tidak bilang kau juga akan bertemu uri kibum saat hari itu ,aku bilang kibum juga akan ada di sana ,ya sekarang memang kibum berada di korea" ucap heechul jengkel dengan siwon

Jaejong keluar dari dapur dan meletakkan makanan tadi di meja makan ,moonie berteriak senang karena ada makanan kesukaan nya yaitu ayam goreng. Semua nya langsung mengambil nasi dan lauk masing masing ,sedang kan kibum mengambil makanan untuk moonie dan juga siwon ,aigoo~ kibum sudah seperti seorang istri dan seorang ibu yang baik~ ,saat mereka sedang makan ,datang seorang namja dengan pakaian jas mahal nya masuk ke ruang makan

"Kalian berdua ,Siwon dan Kibum ikut aku" Namja itu membalikkan badan nya

Siwon dan kibum saling berpandangan 'Mati lah aku' ucap siwon dalam hati ,sedangkan kibum sedang menetralkan detak jantung nya karena namja tadi ,yang lain melanjutkan makan mereka

Siwon dan Kibum bersiap siap lah~~

TBC

.

.

.

Hayo tebak lagi siapa namja itu~~

Terima kasih yang sudah review di Chapter sebelum nya ,Yang bertanya kapan Kibum muncul ,di chap ini sudah ada Kibum muncul~~

Maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan lain nya~

Ada yang masih penasaran?

DON'T BE SILENT READER~^^

Review please~~


End file.
